starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wedge Antilles/Leyendas
Wedge Antilles fue un legendario piloto Ala-X coreliano del servicio de espionaje y General que luchó en el bando de la Alianza Rebelde y en la Nueva República desde los primeros días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y más allá. Mientras que Luke Skywalker era la última esperanza para los Jedi y Han Solo un líder nato, Wedge pasó a la historia galáctica como uno más de entre la gente, un «héroe de la clase trabajadora». Antilles sirvió en el Comando de Cazas Estelares durante tres décadas, desafiando aterradoras situaciones y fue de los escasísimos supervivientes en las batallas de Yavin, Hoth y Endor. También fue el único piloto que se enfrentó a ambas Estrellas de la Muerte y sobrevivió. Biografía Primeros Años Los primeros años de su vida se dividieron entre la asistencia a la escuela en Corellia y el trabajo a bordo de la estación espacial Gus Treta con su hermana mayor Syal, donde sus padres, Jagged y Zena dirigían un depósito de abastecimiento de combustible de un crucero espacial. Syal se fue de casa cuando Wedge solo tenía 7 años y no se volvieron a ver otra vez hasta la Batalla de Endor. Wedge pasó la mitad de cada año de su juventud en una granja escuela en Corellia y la otra mitad del año en la estación orbital, aprendiendo a pilotar cruceros espaciales de servicio. Cuando Wedge tenía 17 años, el pirata Loka Hask desprendió su nave de la estación cuando los tubos de combustible estaban todavía conectados a su nave, Buzzzer. La bola de fuego que se originó destruyó casi por completo la estación y mató a todos Antilles que permanecieron en ella para salvarla. Wedge estaba desolado y se puso en camino en un deteriorado caza estelar Cazatalentos Z-95 tomado prestado del contrabandista corelliano Booster Terrik en busca de venganza por la muerte de sus padres. Entumecido, conmocionado pero muy determinado, Wedge siguió la pista de los piratas hasta el Sistema Jumus y fríamente destruyó el Buzzzer, aunque Hask escapó. Comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Un seguro económico permitió a Wedge comprar un carguero y pasó varios años transportando suministros para la naciente rebelión de Terrik. Él solo se unió a su división de cazas estelares en atención a una llamamiento general a todos los pilotos. En una misión previa, Antilles descubrió una base Imperial de pruebas en donde el Imperio estaba probando unas mejoras para Cazas TIE. El descubrimiento de Antilles permitió a los Rebeldes mandar a un único Ala-Y para destruir los prototipos de cazas. Más tarde llegó a ser uno de los cuatro pilotos (junto con Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins y Cesi Eiriz) que ayudaron al Capitán Nera Dantels a transportar unidades R2 muy necesarias en Yavin 4. A la llegada a Yavin 4, se unió al ataque de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, pilotando un Ala-X en la unidad Escuadrón Rojo designado como Rojo Dos, al lado de Biggs y de Luke Skywalker. Fue durante la aproximación de los pilotos a la Estrella de la Muerte, cuando Antilles pronunció las inmortales palabras, «¡Es enormemente grande!». Wedge se defendió muy bien en la batalla, anotándose seis bajas de los cazas imperiales. Siguiendo a Skywalker hacia la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte, se vio forzado a salir cuando un disparo láser de un TIE destrozó su estabilizador. Él fue uno de los pocos pilotos en sobrevivir al ataque en la colosal estación de combate. .]] Más tarde, fundó el Escuadrón Pícaro al lado de Luke Skywalker, fue un equipo de ayuda en los siguientes años después de la Batalla de Yavin. En poco más de unas semanas, Wedge, Wes Janson y Tycho Celchu lideraron una misión a la Estación Espacial Kwenn. Él protegió la base en Yavin 4 de numerosos asaltos Imperiales hasta que finalmente ayudó en su evacuación. Fue transferido a Gobindi durante varias semanas antes de participar en misiones del Escuadrón Pícaro, y también en acciones de combate en Jabiim, Kalist 6, Per Lupelo y un ataque en Thila (durante el cual el wookiee Chewbacca fue un poco dispuesto pasajero). Al cabo de los años, él fue un instrumento decisivo en la campaña contra Moff Kohl Seerdon. Durante esta campaña, en la Batalla de Kile 2, fue capturado por el Imperio y llevado al mundo de las especias Kessel para procesarlo, pero fue rescatado por sus compañeros del Escuadrón Pícaro antes de que el transporte prisión aerotrén pudiera dejarlo en la instalación principal. Wedge pilotó un deslizador aéreo T-47 modificado con el Escuadrón Pícaro durante la Batalla de Hoth, destruyendo un AT-AT. Después, durante la batalla, pilotó su Ala-X como escolta durante la retirada Rebelde. Como miembro del Escuadrón Pícaro, Antilles fue un elemento decisivo en varias victorias rebeldes clave entre las batallas de Hoth y Endor, incluyendo la Primera Batalla de Bakura, la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis (Guerra Civil Galáctica), la Misión en Destrillion y la Batalla de Dubrillion, donde él inutilizó un súper láser que apuntaba a una flota rebelde orbital. Antilles también ayudó a infiltrarse en los astilleros de Fondor usando unos Cazas TIE para destruir la construcción de un Súper Destructor Estelar durante la Batalla de Fondor (Guerra Civil Galáctica). Pronto se convirtió en el líder del Escuadrón Pícaro después de que Luke Skywalker lo dejara para continuar su entrenamiento Jedi y participación en la Batalla de Gall y rescatase a la Princesa Leia Organa en Coruscant. En ambas ocasiones, Wedge y los Pícaros proporcionaron al Halcón Milenario una vía rápida de escape, a pesar de ser ampliamente sobrepasados en número. Durante este tiempo, Wedge, Luke y Wes Janson comenzaron a contar a los nuevos reclutamientos del Escuadrón Pícaro un cuento ficticio ocurrido durante la evacuación de Hoth; el cual involucraba a Wedge y a Wes siendo derribados a tiros y Janson muriendo en el planeta. Cuando la historia era concluida, Wes aparecía, vivo y asustaba a los nuevos de manera muy fácil. A continuación de la muerte del Príncipe Xizor. Wedge y el Escuadrón Pícaro destruyeron el Súper Destructor Estelar Venganza en el Sector Airam y Wedge robó la lanzadera Tydirium de la Academia Naval Prefsbelt IV. Wedge encabezó la Batalla de Endor como Líder Rojo, liderando las cuatro divisiones de cazas principales de la flota Rebelde. Una vez el escudo deflector que protegía la segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue derribado, él voló hacia el interior de la superestructura y se unió en la reconocida destrucción conjunta (junto con Lando Calrissian) de la estación. Esto convirtió a Wedge en el único piloto que sobrevivió a ambas operaciones contra las dos Estrellas de la Muerte —un logró que claramente señalaba su destreza y valentía como piloto de caza estelar. Defensor de la Nueva República .]] Casi inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Endor, Wedge estaba en un servicio de salvamento cuando un droide mensajero Imperial llegó al sistema. Wedge casi pierde varios dedos en un intento de parar la autodestrucción del droide, pero fue salvado por Luke Skywalker. Wedge más tarde fue a Bakura para luchar contra Ssi-Ruuk y en la defensa contra el ataque de los nagai y los tofs. Durante el año siguiente, Wedge y los Pícaros participarían en misiones muy importantes para la Nueva República, aunque la más importante (la captura del Gran Visir Imperial Sate Pestage), acabó en fracaso. Poco después de este fracaso, Wedge dejó temporalmente a los Pícaros y participó en muchos diferentes eventos para la Nueva República. Pronto al hacerse evidente la solidez de la Nueva República como mayor fuerza de la galaxia, el Imperio se vería obligado a abandonar Coruscant. Para ese fin, Wedge reformó el Escuadrón Pícaro a mediados del año 6 DBY, llevando nuevos reclutamientos que llegarían a ser tan famosos como lo fuera él mismo durante el alzamiento de la Rebelión: el ex oficial SeCor —y más tarde Caballero Jedi—Corran Horn, el gand Findsman Ooryl Qrygg y Gavin Darklighter, quien llegó a ser líder de los Pícaros durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. En las primeras misiones del reformado Escuadrón Pícaro, Wedge lideró a los Pícaros en la destrucción de la fragata clase-''Lancero'' defendiéndose de los ataques de las tropas de asalto en Talasea y demoliendo la base Imperial en Vladet. El mecánico de la unidad, Zraii agotó su espació en el marcador de su ala-X para mostrar el número de bajas conseguidas con su caza, anotándolas, en bloques de 48 o incluso de 144 bajas por marca. Wedge escogió a Tycho Celchu como su oficial ejecutivo, a pesar de las protestas de Horton Salm que lo culpaban de traidor. En las siguientes misiones, Wedge dirigió a los Pícaros en un funesto intento de tomar el planeta Borleias, una importante área que servia como plataforma para un asalto a Coruscant. Mientras los Pícaros se vieron forzados a huir de las más fuertes y preparadas defensas, Wedge y los Pícaros volvieron poco después con un nuevo plan de ataque preparado por Corran Horn triunfando en la toma de Borleias. En la lucha, Horn fue abandonado en Borleias y Wedge planeo un inmediato rescate tan pronto como los cazas repostaran. Sin embargo, él estaba gratamente sorprendido de saber que Horn estaba todavía con vida y que finalmente los Pícaros lo devolverían a la base gracias a un rescate sorpresa dirigido por Tycho Celchu y Mirax Terrik. Conquista de Coruscant Gracias a la toma de Borleias, la plataforma fue preparada para el asalto de la Alianza a Coruscant. Primero, Wedge dirigió los esfuerzos de la Alianza en liberar a los miembros del Sol Negro en Kessel e insertarlos en Coruscant para acosar al Imperio bajo el mandato de Ysanne Isard. Wedge y otros Pícaros se infiltraron secretamente en Coruscant para señalar los objetivos y puntos débiles y estimar el nivel de resistencia. Bajo la apariencia del Coronel Antar Roat, Wedge y Pash Cracken sondearon la capital durante un tiempo, con las instrucciones de encontrar la manera de derribar los escudos planetarios para la invasión. Wedge fue ampliamente reconocido como el “Conquistador de Coruscant”. Y fue orador clave en el funeral de Corran Horn, dándosele por muerto bajo sospechosas circustancias. Fue en Coruscant donde Wedge conoció a la que sería su futura esposa, Iella Wesssiri. Sin embargo, en su primer intento de llevarla a cenar, Wedge se sorprendió de encontrarse con su marido, Diric Wessiri, que había regresado inesperadamente. Wedge disfrutó de conocer a Diric, aunque Iella se lo recriminó más tarde, siendo un motivo de discusión para ambos. Durante las siguientes semanas, Wedge ayudó a neutralizar la estación en Yag'Dhul, escoltando un convoy de bacta, estudió el virus Krytos y dirigió una misión diplomática a Ryloth al tiempo que intentaba probar la inocencia de Tycho Celchu durante su juicio por asesinato y traición. Wedge testificó en el caso, pero sintió que su testimonio hizo más mal que bien. Ya que el juicio acabó llegando a un punto crítico. Wedge consiguió destruir un aerodeslizador que llevaba una bomba que se dirigía a un centro de bacta después de una tremenda persecución a través de de la súper poblada ecumenópolis de Coruscant. Inmediatamente después, el Súper Destructor Estelar Lusankya devastó todo lo que estaba en su camino en el despegue en Coruscant con destino a Thyferra, en donde Ysanne tomo inmediatamente el control de la nave. Wedge y el resto de los Pícaros, incluyendo al reciente escapado Corran Horn, dejaron sus cometidos para luchar en lo que sería conocido como la Guerra del Bacta. Un efecto positivo de la reaparición de Horn y del escape de Isard fue que Tycho Celchu fue absuelto, para gran satisfacción de Wedge. Con la partida de Isard en el Lusankya, el espía real del Escuadrón Pícaro, Erisi Dlarit salió a la luz en su huida para reunirse con su jefa. La Guerra del Bacta y más allá .]] Antilles, operando desde la estación Yag-Prime en Yag'Dhul, guió al Escuadrón Pícaro en una contundente campaña que acabó con la captura del Destructor Imperial Estelar y la Súper Destructor Estelar, la caída del conflicto Bacta y el aparente final de Ysanne Isard —todo ejecutado desde la independencia de la Nueva República o de cualquier otro gobierno. Él fue ayudado por Elscol Loro, Iella Wessiri, Booster Terrik, Talon Karrde y los cazas Chir'daki del escuadrón de Tal'dira. Sobre la triunfal resolución de la Guerra del Bacta, Wedge y los Pícaros fueron informados acerca de que sus resignaciones habían sido 'traspapeladas' y que se les permitía reunirse a la Nueva República. Wedge también continuó con la fundación del Escuadrón Espectro después de la Guerra del Bacta en el año 7 DBY, dirigiéndolo durante la campaña de la Nueva República contra el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. Durante esta campaña, Wedge aguantaría el estrés de dirigir a los pálidos y marginados pilotos de los Espectros, los efectos del Proyecto Campo de Minas de Zsinj y el Proyecto Funeral, la aparente duplicidad de Lara Notsil, tripulando a bordo de un deteriorado carguero YT-13000 llamado Falso Milenio y las horribles bromas y chistes de Wes Janson. Wedge se probó a si mismo que no solo era un Comandante competente, si no que también era comprensivo, doblegando las normas para proveer el tan necesitado estímulo moral en el crucero Mon Remonda. Él regresaría al Escuadrón Pícaro poco después de la derrota de Zsinj y lo lideró durante la campaña Thrawn. Al comienzo de los ataques de Thrawn. Wedge acompañó a Han Solo como refuerzo durante el intentó de Han de conseguir aliados de entre los contrabandistas para la Nueva República. Después de que Thrawn atacase Bpfassh, Wedge formó parte de la delegación de la Nueva República que fue enviada para evaluar los daños. Cuando los comandos noghri atacaron al grupo intentando detener a la Princesa Leia, Wedge ayudó a repeler los atacantes. Wedge se mantuvo ocupado durante todo el mandato de terror de Thrawn, sirviendo básicamente desde la cabina del piloto de un Ala-X en batallas tales como la Batalla de Sluis Van y la [[Batalla por la flota Katana|Batalla por la flota Katana]]. También Wedge y el Escuadrón Pícaro sirvieron de escolta a Leia Organa Solo y al Halcón Milenario en un gran número de ocasiones. Wedge estuvo presente al final de la Batalla de Bilbringi, en la cual vio la derrota final de Thrawn. Gracias a la ayuda proporcionada por uno de los capitanes de Talon Karrde, Aves, Wedge y los Pícaros pudieron penetrar en el astillero Bilbringi y vencer en el ataque a la Plataforma Espacial de Defensa Golan II. Justo después del final de este conflicto, él acepto el rango de General, y dirigió el Destructor Espacial Emancipator en la Primera Batalla de Mon Calamari. Después de la aceptación del rango de General, proclamó su promoción con el Discurso de Cuatro Pasos de Antilles. '' durante la Segunda Batalla de Phaeda.]] Después de la Caída de Coruscant, Antilles fue encargado de reconfigurar el Escuadrón Pícaro en una unidad multi-lucha. Antilles sintió que esto destruiría la unidad de cohesión del grupo, pero sus jefes pensaron que el prestigio que conllevaría usar el nombre de Escuadrón Pícaro merecería la pena. Antilles estableció una fuerza usando Alas-V, Alas-B y Alas-E, sumando un total aproximado de 100 cazas estelares devotos del Escuadrón Pícaro. Por esa razón, él eligió acuartelarlos en el Lusankya. Durante esta época luchó en la Primera Batalla de Mon Calamari y en la Segunda Batalla de Phaeda, aunque el Lusankya (bajo la dirección de Antilles) no se unió al Escuadrón en la batalla hasta el final del conflicto. Más tarde, cedió la dirección de la flota (aunque mantuvo su rango) para regresar a sus actividades como piloto y agente secreto. Después del ataque del renacido Emperador en el año 10 DBY, Wedge jugó un importante papel en la reconstrucción de Coruscant y en el rescate de escombros orbitales. En el año 11 DBY también lideró una misión al Cúmulo de las Fauces para rescatar prisioneros wookiees que se encontraban en las instalaciones de las Fauces. Él se topó con más de lo que podía ser capaz de aguantar cuando la Almirante Daala en un Destructor Estelar Imperial y Tol Sivron en el prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte regresaran a las Fauces después de que Wedge hubiese tomado las instalaciones. Él tuvo un breve romance con Qwi Xux (una de las principales diseñadoras de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte) que desarrollaron hasta que él fue asignado como su guardaespaldas, pero acabaron separándose por mutuo acuerdo. Wedge y la mayoría de sus fuerzas escaparon y ambas amenazas fueron eliminadas con la ayuda de Han Solo y Kyp Durron. Al año siguiente Wedge fue encomendado con la misión de destruir la superarma Hutt Sablenegro. Desde la fragata Yavaris, Wedge lideró una escalada de ataques sobre el arma antes de que fuese destruida por la colisión de un asteroide. En el año 13 DBY Wedge tomó parte en asuntos diplomáticos, cuando él, Tycho, Wes y Hobbie fueron asignados como enviados oficiales de la Nueva República al planeta Adumar. Incluso teniendo en contra un líder corrupto de espionaje y cientos de cazas estelares que contener, Wedge se las arregló para ganar Adumar a favor de la Nueva República, aunque con sus propios métodos, los cuales resultaron en la unificación de Adumar. Wedge también combatió en la Batalla de Adumar, la cual terminó con la amenaza Imperial sobre Adumar y con la deserción del Almirante Imperial Teren Rogriss. Wedge se encontró con Iella Wessiri otra vez en Adumar, y finalmente le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó y se casaron una vez el conflicto de Adumar finalizó. Wedge dirigió la flota de la Nueva República en la Batalla de Almania en el año 17 DBY. Fue Wedge quien dedujo que los Destructores Estelares enemigos estaban controlados por droides. Wedge explotó esta debilidad para ganar la batalla. Entonces bajo las órdenes de Garm Bel Iblis, él y Corran Horn investigaron la organización “Venganza” en Bothawui durante la crisis del Documento de Caamas en el 19 DBY. Él también encabezó al Escuadrón Pícaro durante la Batalla de Yaga Minor la cual marcó el final del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Finalmente, Wedge se retiró después del fin de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Él e Iella tuvieron dos hijas, Syal y Myri. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong .]] Cuando la expansión de la amenaza yuuzhan vong se hizo evidente para la Nueva República, Antilles fue requerido para volver al servicio en activo. Manteniendo su rango de General, Antilles fue encargado de dirigir una de las tres flotas defensoras de Coruscant. Durante este tiempo, Wedge e Iella dejaron que Han y Leia llevaran a Syal y Myri a las Fauces junto con el hijo de Luke y Mara, Ben Skywalker y otros niños de los Jedi. A continuación de la Caída de Coruscant, Antilles y su flota voló al Sistema Pyria donde retomaron el planeta Borleias del control de los yuuzhan vong. Después de recuperar el planeta, Antilles estableció la “Luna Negra” como su base de operaciones, recogiendo elementos dispersados que habían sido retirados de Coruscant. Mientras preparaba el recibimiento del contraataque de los yuuzhan vong, los miembros del Consejo de Asesoramiento llegaron al sistema. Encabezado por el Senador Pwoe, el Consejo de miembros ordenó a Antilles preparar una acción de retardo en Borleias para dar tiempo suficiente para su escape. Realizando esta defensa estática del sistema no aguantarían mucho contra la completa fuerza de asalto yuuzhan vong, así que Antilles se las arregló para conseguir más naves e incluso el vanagloriado Lusankya fuera ya de las restantes fuerzas espaciales de la Nueva República. Con estos nuevos recursos, Wedge puso en marcha su plan para la defensa de Borleias, usando el Lancero Estelar para engañar en una maniobra de distracción a un gran contingente de las fuerzas yuuzhan vong antes de poder atacar en serio. Durante las preparaciones, Antilles supervisó la formación de los Internos, un grupo de resistencia en el seno de la Nueva República que se ocupaba de situar agentes en los mundos vong y crear grupos de resistencia en contra de los yuuzhan vong y de la incompetencia del gobierno de la Nueva República. En el fragor de la batalla que tuvo lugar, Antilles consiguió por si solo escapar en un Ala-X abandonada y destruir al menos un escuadrón entero de coralitas con la única defensa de un transporte y sin la ayuda de un droide astro mecánico, un gran logro para el veterano as del pilotaje. Incluso aunque su propia flota fue severamente debilitada, la Nueva República asumió la Batalla de Borleias como victoria, ya que a los yuuzhan vong les llevó meses recuperar el planeta, dando tiempo así a otros supervivientes del ataque en Coruscant a reagruparse. Antilles continuó dirigiendo elementos de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica durante el transcurso de la guerra y tomo parte en la Liberación de Coruscant, donde él pilotó un Ala-X en un intento de evitar que un coralita modificado infectará con Alfa Rojo del infectado Zonama Sekot. Segunda Crisis Coreliana Wedge se retiró al final de la guerra vong, y no participó en la Guerra Swarm. Cuando las tensiones se incrementaron entre la Alianza Galáctica y su planeta natal Corellia, Wedge inicialmente decidió permanecer en el retiro y no tomar partido entre su lealtad a la Alianza y su lealtad a su mundo natal. Sin embargo después de que los espías del Servicio de Espionaje de la Alianza llegarán a su casa y lo llevaran a una celda de contención en Coruscant, su decisión se volvió mucho más fácil. Después de escapar, ocupó el cargo de General en la Fuerza de Defensa Coreliana, llegando finalmente a coordinador entre el Ministro de Guerra del Sistema Coreliano y el Ministro de los Cinco Mundos Hermanos Andel Saxan. Wedge fue responsable de planear un asalto al planeta Tralus minimizando el número de muertes de civiles corelianos. Junto con Han Solo, el dirigió las fuerzas en la Batalla de Tralus, en la que luchó en contra de su propia hija, Syal Antilles. Wedge también se desmarcó abiertamente y condenó algunas de las más peligrosas acciones que Thrackan Sal-Solo planeó. Él fue designado como Almirante de las fuerzas corelianas un día después de la muerte de Sal-Solo y fue encargado de la defensa del Bloqueo de Corellia. Antilles también fue designado como Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas de Corellia, y estuvo presente en el cinturón de asteroides Kiris cuando Jején condujo a los Solo en una audiencia preparada con la Reina Madre Tenel Ka. Personalidad Wedge Antilles era apasionado, amante de la diversión, un hombre comprometido que prefería pilotar cazas estelares más que ninguna otra cosa. Durante muchos años Wedge no tuvo vida excepto para la Alianza Rebelde, y se distanció emocionalmente de muchas relaciones personales, llegando hasta aislarse a si mismo de muchos de sus pilotos para no afectarse con sus inevitables muertes. Wedge llevó la carga de dirigir y de perder a muchos amigos durante toda su vida; en cierta manera él sentía la culpabilidad del superviviente. Sin embargo, él tuvo un circulo de amigos íntimos, y Wedge disfrutaba estando con ellos, siendo conocido por buscar siempre lo mejor para el interés de los que le rodeaban. Él era, sin embargo, un piloto de combate coreliano, y como tal no tenía respeto por los riesgos y era tal como dijo Mirax Terrik Horn, "eres tan egocéntrico (Wedge) que crees que puedes mantener tu ego bajo control", tuvo el singular mérito excepcional de que lo hizo la mayor parte del tiempo—y cuando él mimaba su ego como piloto, lo dirigía hacia sus enemigos, no para él o para sus amigos. De acuerdo con su futura esposa, Iella Wessiri, Wedge era bastante distinto en la cabina del piloto, capaz de asombrosas e impredecibles acciones que lo mantuvieron con vida durante muchas situaciones comprometidas. Romances Durante gran parte de su vida, Wedge no consideró relacionarse con los demás, manteniéndose ocupado sirviendo a la Alianza, y más tarde a la Nueva República, aunque él se enamoró de una chica llamada Mala en su pronta juventud. Después de la Batalla de Endor, tuvo un breve romance con Reina Faleur. Su primera relación seria a largo plazo fue con Iella Wessiri, a quien conoció clandestinamente en Coruscant, sobre todo después de la muerte de su marido. Wedge continuó viéndola durante la campaña contra Zsinj, pero aparentemente ellos se distanciaron. Más tarde, cuando fue encomendado con la misión de liberar a los prisioneros de las Instalaciones de las Fauces, Wedge fue encargado de proteger a la científica omwati Qwi Xux. Wedge empezó primeramente como guardaespaldas de Qwi, pero finalmente su relación evolucionó a la atracción mutua. A Wedge le gustaba escribir poemas sobre Qwi, especialmente sobre su pelo. Sin embargo, ambos Qwi y Wedge se dieron cuenta de que su relación no iba a ninguna parte y acordaron dejarlo. Durante su horrenda misión diplomática a Adumar, Wedge retomó el contacto con Iella Wessiri. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella había estado evitándolo y decidió no abandonarla hasta que ella le forzase a hacerlo. Poco después, él le propuso relaciones formales y ella aceptó. Los dos se casaron después del incidente de Adumar. Detrás de las Cámaras Caracterización .]] Denis Lawson interpreto a Wedge durante las tres películas, excepto en una escena de Una Nueva Esperanza. Durante la sesión informativa previa a la batalla en Yavin 4, Luke charla brevemente con el personaje sentado al lado suyo quien se burla de la idea de conseguir acertar en el disparo sobre un objetivo tan pequeño tal como la salida térmica de la Estrella de la Muerte. En el guión técnico y en la novelización de la película, este carácter estaba identificado como Wedge. Sin embargo, dada su escéptica actitud y el hecho de que no estaba interpretado por Denis Lawson en esa escena, muchos supusieron que era uno de los otros pilotos anónimos Rebeldes. Los aficionados se refieren a este personaje como el “falso Wedge”. El hecho de que Lawson no interpretase a Wedge en esa escena en particular encendió la chispa entre los aficionados que querían saber quien lo hizo. Las especulaciones finalmente se centraron en dos actores: Jack Kalff (quien interpretó John D) y Colin Higgins. La mayoría creía que Klaff era el “falso Wedge”. Sin embargo en el 2005 Pablo Hidalgo confirmó que fue el actor Colin Higgins.http://blogs.starwars.com/pablog/37 A la caza del falso Wedge (en inglés) Wedge fue doblado por Don Scardino en la radio dramatización de El Imperio Contraataca y por Jon Matthews y en la radio dramatización del Retorno del Jedi. Lawson volvió a interpretar la voz de Wedge en Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader. El nombre de Denis Lawson aparece mal escrito como Dennis Lawson en los créditos de los episodios IV y V. Fue corregido en el episodio VI. Denis Lawson es el tío de Ewan McGregor, quien interpreta a Obi-Wan Kenobi en las precuelas. Continuidad Los aficionados de las series de Star Wars explican su popularidad describiéndole como un superviviente nato: él es un personaje menor que sobrevive a las tres películas sin bendiciones predestinadas (ej. Destinado por la Fuerza) que permite a la mayoría de los protagonistas sobrevivir al constante peligro y a la muerte segura. Él también es el único piloto que sobrevivió a cada ataque de las Estrellas de la Muerte (Keyan Farlander, el piloto Ala-Y visto en Una Nueva Esperanza no estaba en el ataque de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte). Existe incluso un término para tales personajes usados fuera de Star Wars: el personaje tipo "Wedge" es un personaje menor que con poco si no nada de trasfondo, que sobrevive sin embargo a todo tipo de cataclismos mortales. El personaje opuesto al tipo Wedge es el tipo "camiseta roja", cuyo único propósito es morir pronto justo antes de ser presentado. Apariciones *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''La Caza de Vader'' *''Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''Ala-X Escuadrón Rebelde: La Oposición Rebelde'' *''Ala-X Escuadrón Rebelde: El Problema Fantasma'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadron Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Union: La Boda de Luke y Mara'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - Dagobah Limited *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Antilles Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles, Wedge de:Wedge Antilles en:Wedge Antilles